Scar Tissue
by thebluechannel
Summary: What happens when a burnout meets a future dropout? A whole lot of philosphy apparently. Jasper/Bella. AU, All Human. Borderline crack!fic, with a dash of angst tossed in.
1. We Are All On Drugs

_"You show up late for school, 'cause you think you're really cool, and you're on drugs. And you put on your headphones and you step into the zone, and you're on drugs. But the world don't care if you are or are not there, 'cause you're on drugs."_

**000  
**

If I could be described in one word, the word I would choose would be unexplainable. Because that's pretty much what all my actions are. My mother and father are divorced, but they both continue to love me unconditionally. Hell, to the point that I could be considered spoiled.

Despite this I'm still a burnout who loves the taste of cheap whiskey. I'm still this sixteen year old who'd rather skip school and be felt up in public bathrooms at the local theatre. The brat who simpers up to mommy for a fifty spot to get fucked on a wide assortment of pills just because I can. It's not an escape for me, just a past time.

Turns out mommy isn't as daft as I had thought. Yeah right, it was Phil who found the pills and the ziploc baggy with the dime of weed in it. Phil who convinced my mother that little ole Isabella wasn't the complete angel she thought that I was.

So after a few screaming matches and a whole lot of running mascara (courtesy of my mother, not me), a descision was made. I was off to bumfuck Egypt to live with the emotionally absent father, while Renee and Phil went off to go on on their fifth honeymoon.

After arriving in Forks and having an extremely awkward conversation with Charlie, I split to my room and rolled up a halfassed joint.

This was going to be the longest two years of my life.

* * *

Forks Academy was everything the tiny booklet Charlie handed to me earlier had promised and more. Everyone was dressed up to the nines and had award worthy sneers adorned on their highly made up faces. Apparently, I hadn't gotten the uniform memo, seeing as my arrival was last minute and all. Wearing a wornout Black Flag hoodie that reeked of smoke and booze with a tornup pair of jeans to match, I was a sore thumb in the crowd of little darlings.

Most people would see the young faces of America's new generation if they were in courtyard beside me. All I saw were sheep.

I shrugged and checked my cellphone. I had about fifteen minute until class; just enough time to light up a spliff. I turned around and began searching for a bathroom when I saw a group of students heading towards the main entrance.

They were your classic highschool rulers. The beautiful, yet snarky blond, with the buff jock boyfriend on her arm. The delicate short haired pixie with just the right curves and a bust to die for. Then you had the godlike boy with the perfect hair, smile, ass- let's just cut this short. The perfect everything. And then you had the certified rebel of the group, the guy who broke all the rules, but no laws. The 'bad boy'.

I snorted. Are they for fucking real? I felt like I had just strolled on the set for a clishe teen movie. Jesus Christ. Now all I needed to see was a girl in paint splattered overalls and glasses and I'd be busting my gut.

After another quick roll of my eyes I ducked into a bathroom and looked around before opening the window by the sink and lighting up. After few deep inhales I started to get a small buzz before I felt the joint being taken from my fingers.

"Tha fuck man?!" I snapped, eyes still closed trying to cling to my mild buzz.

At the sound of a giggle I opened my eyes enough to throw a glare at the girl infront of me. The girl produced another giggle before taking a hit of joint. She spluttered a bit. I laughed at her, "Don't be wasting my green bitch."

She glared. "I'm not! It's been a few weeks. We can't all be potheads."

"Your loss." I said before stealing my joint back.

The girl observed me for a few minutes. I ignored her as I began to enjoy the effects of some well grown weed. This would be so much better with a bong...

"I like your hoodie." The girl said approvingly, with a nod.

It took me several minutes to regain my sense of awareness. After looking up, I spared the girl in question a quick giggle (she resembled Tinkerbell for crying outloud!) before replying, "Me too man."

The girl rolled her eyes. "You new here?"

"Fuckin' obviously."

It was silent for a few minutes.

"You're really pretty."

My eyes widened comically at that. "Woaaah! I don't swing and pitch buddy."

The girl let out a loud and obnoxious laugh at that. "What?"

I couldn't help but laugh my ass off as well. "I don't want none of that Katy Perry shit on my first day!"

The girl and me shared a look before tearing into peals of laughter out of basically nothing. "So, so," the girl began saying, as she gasped for air, "You thought I was trying to iniate a Brokeback moment?"

I wheezed out and barely understandable reply, "Hell, why wouldn't you? I am _dazzling_."

Cue more laughter.

After I laughed about all I could laugh a sudden thought hit me. "I am so starving."

* * *

So after a twenty minute walk that mainy consisted of stumbling and lame jokes that definitely wouldn't be as funny as they three hours later, me and the mystery girl ordered some Taco Bell.

"Fuck, I love me some tacos," the girl drooled.

"Fuck tacos, nachos for the motherfuckin' win." I said as I doused my chips in cheese and sauce.

We ate in silence for several minutes before the pixie spoke up. "You know, I haven't had this fun in _ages_." she mused.

I snorted. This was basically an everyday occurance for me. "You don't say?"

"I've always wanted a druggie buddy! Imagine all the crazy and zany adventures we could get up to!"

I snorted. Seriously, who the fuck says zany? "Awesome."

"What's your name?" The girl inquired.

I watched as she took a dainty bite of her taco, compared to me, who just shoved nacho after nacho in my mouth. I thought on which of my my many nicknames I could offer her. Like hell I was gonna give her my real name.

"Call me Izzy."

"Ooooh!" the girl said excitedly while clapping her hands, "That's perfect! Well Izzy, my name's Alice."

"Sweet deal."

Little did I know I had just made friends with the girl who was going to flip my whole world upside down.

**000**

A/N: wow, this story has been changed around so much it's ridiculous. first it was going to be angsty and serious, and then I made it funny with mild angst. and now it's this.

This is a Jasper/Bella story that is AU/OOC (just a little tweeking i assure you). Rated M for sex, drug, and booze references. i know this chapter was cracked out, but it was needed. i know so far that this seems like a crack!fic, but trust me; it gets more complex in the next chapter.

Disclaimer; I own nothing. Title credit to Red Hot Chilli Peppers, and opening lyric credit to Weezer. Character credit to Smeyer.


	2. Puddle Jumper

_"And I shouldn't hold my breath, because a sponge like you needs a puddle to go to. And I, I have breathing room, because the puddle in which you fell, my diamond coated plastic could repel."_

**000**

After I cured my case of the munchies, I checked my cellphone and saw that I had two hours of school left. I told Alice the time and she said we should probaly go back, or her brother would freak.

With a pout, I grabbed my large coke and walked back to school with Alice. After going our seperate ways, I ducked in to a bathroom and checked my appearance. I looked fine, except for my eyes being all puffy with big unattractive bags underneath them. I searched around in my messenger bag and pulled out a big pair of vintage Jackie O sunglasses. After putting them on and putting my hair into a sloppy, casual ponytail, I trudged off to class.

My class just happened to be Chemistry. Eww.

Without even knocking, I opened the door and strolled in. I was halfway to the back before I was rudely interrupted.

"Miss Swan is that you?"

No, shit. Who else would it be?

Instead of voicing my thoughts, I just turned around and gave the teacher a nonplussed look. Which was actually kind of hard since the glasses took up a majority of my face.

"That...outfit," The teacher said as if the visual image of my hoodie and jeans was replusing, "is not school appropriate."

"My b." I said in an exhausted voice. I was just itching to sit down and take a nap. Damn, was that to much to ask for? Really?

"Excuse me?" The teacher asked in what he must have thought was threatening tone. Really, Charlie was more feirce than this man. And for the record, Charlie was as fierce as a kitten.

"My _bad_." I retorted as if I was talking to a child.

A few titterings trickled out of the students around me, which just further pissed the teacher off.

"I will make let you off with a pat on the wrist today Miss Swan, seeing as you are new to this institution and all. But just be aware that the Academy does not tolerate hooligans or inaproppriate conduct of any kind!"

"Yeah, whatever." I muttered as I took the empty seat at the back.

"Now, before I was rudely interuppted," cue a glare towards my general direction, "I was talking about the new project thqat we will begin working on..."

I drowned out the teacher and laid my head on the desk I was currently occupying. This is some bullshit. I definitely taking an extended vacation tomorrow.

I was about to drift off to never, never land when I felt someone poke me inbetween my shoulderblades.

"What?" I said tiredly, mildly swatting off my offender.

"Are you Izzy?"

That got my attention.

"Depends who's asking."

I heard a chuckle. Not a 'Ha ha, you're funny' chuckle, but more of a arrogant chuckle. A sort of chuckle that was directed at me, not with me.

My eyes narrowed, and I looked up to see the 'Perfect everything' boy. How typical. "Something funny about my face. Or is it the clothes?" I asked in an edgy tone.

"Something like that, yeah. Alice was right." the boy said, after letting out another brief laugh.

My face twisted in thought. "Tinkerbell?"

The boy's eyes gleamed in mirth, and I had to take back my initial thoughts about him. I'm beginning to think he can't help but be a jerk. That arrogance is just what came along with the package. I could deal with arrogance, no problem.

"Yeah, her."

"Cool, what'd she say?" I asked curiously.

"That you're an interesting peice." The boy said with a smirk. His smirk intensified when he brushed his fingers up my leg casually and I didn't flinch, "Well, well, you are interesting."

"It'll take more than a brush of your fingers to make my panties come down." I said with an eyebrow raise.

The boy nodded, and looked more pleased than disapointed. He then took in my appearance. Noticably my Black Flag hoodie. "You like the band, or are you just trying to be trendy?"

It was my turn to smirk. "Rollin's good, hell, even great. But overrated. Greg Ginn will forever be my man."

"Yeah, but Rollin made things intense. He made Black Flag." The boy said arguably.

I sat up straight, always in a good mood to discuss great music. "But Ginn could take a joke and made things fun."

The boy paused, frowned, and then smiled faintly, all in the course of ten seconds. "Maybe. Sounds like he just appeals to your lifestyle."

I snickered. "Prolly. How much did Alice say anyways?"

The boy shrugged in fashion that obviously stated Alice was old conversation. I rolled my eyes and tossed out a rare smile. "So what are your thoughts on Dinosaur Jr?"

The boy's eyes widened. "My thoughts are that they're fucking amazing."

Okay, so this boy was pretty much me in male form. Holy, shit.

"Favorite band?" I asked, looking him straight in the eye.

"Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers."

And there goes the perfect streak. "Laaaame."

The boy let out a laugh at my statement. "And what is yours praytell?"

"Shit that sounds like the devil's screaming in your ear." I said, head cradled in my arms, still looking at the boy with the purposely mess up auburn hair. I could see me and him bumping uglies. Apparently, from the looks and vibes he was sending me, he could see it to.

"You mean the Dead Kennedys?"

My jaw dropped down. "Fuck yeah, I mean the Dead Kennedys!"

"Edward!"

The boy just waved his hand at the bleached blond who was trying to get his attention. I just snorted.

"Edward? What the shit kind of name is that?"

Edward rolled his perfect little eyes and quickly snapped back into his holier-than-thou attitude. "Sure as hell is a lot better than Izzy."

"Bella." I said softly.

"Huh?" Edward asked, giving me a strange look.

I rolled my eyes at the daft boy. "Call me Bella."

"Well Bella, my best friend's holding a party tonight. You down?" Edward asked.

"Sure, just give me the deets."

Edward tossed me his phone and I gave him mine. After exchanging numbers, Edward finally turned around to address the girl from earlier. "_What_, Lauren?"

Laurned drew her lips into a firm disaproving line at me, before facing Edward, and giving him her full attention. "I was wondering if I could get a replay of last night."

Several of the girls who I assumed were her friends (or leeches, whatever) giggled behind her. Edward looked like he was actually thinking it over in his head before shrugging. "I guess whatever."

I almost felt an upset wave go through me, before I realized I had just met the boy and at most times I was no better than he was.

Lauren smirked at me. "Great. Walk me to class."

Edward considered the blond once more before shaking his head no. "Nah, I think I'll kick it with Bella here."

Lauren's face immediately twisted into an ugly frown. "What-"

"He's obviously moved on." I said, cutting through Lauren's dramatics rudely, yet smoothly. "Guess you're not as great as you think you are. Catch ya on the flip side."

During my bitchy brush off, I had linked arms with Edward. We had already began walking off before Lauren could retort, leaving her gobsmacked behind us.

"Nice." Edward said approvingly as we headed towards the cafeteria.

"Everything about me is." I said.

"You got that right."

"Didn't anyone ever tell you tricks are for kids?" I asked Edward, obviously referencing to Lauren.

Edward smirked for like the billionth time today. "I was bored. It didn't mean nothing."

I shrugged nonchalantly. "It's not like care. It's just, if me and you ever full around I don't want to catch her shit, got me?"

Edward let out a loud laugh at that. "Damn, you're so sure of yourself!"

I let our arms drop and casually let my hand squeeze his inner thigh. "Do I have any reason not to be?"

Edward groaned. "No, you have every reason to be. You almost quite literally have me by the balls."

"Good. You fancy a drive to the mall?"

Edward glanced at me in shock. "You've only been to one class all day."

I shrugged. "So? I need to find some shit for the party and I'm already sick of this scene. Let's go."

"Promise to show me a good time?"

And there was that smirk again. The thing about Edward is, well, from what I know so far about him anyways, is that he is as full of himself as one person could possibly be without exploding. He's beautiful and he damn well knows it. He's also like me in a way, so I guess that's why I like him so much. He knows how to have fun without any strings attatched and that's how I like my men and friends.

"I'll let you fuck me in the dressing room."

"Let's go then."

**000**

a/n: i was originally going to do the party and the bella/edward scene in this chapter but it ran to long so all that's in the next chapter. so i guess the story really gets rolling NEXT chapter, because that's when Jasper is introduced. do not fret, this is still a jasper/bella story. the chapters will get longer to, i just have to set things up. :o)

i rarely ever double update, so don't expect it much. reveiw, for it makes me all giddy and makes me want to post.


End file.
